Cutting tools, and in particular drills, may include a cutting insert or cutting head which is removably secured in a tool holder, either by a fastening member (e.g., a screw), or by a resilience force. The cutting insert is fastened to the tool holder prior to operation in metal cutting, such as drilling. The cutting insert is typically made of a hard metal, such as cemented carbide or cermet. The tool holder may be made of steel, or also of a hard material, such as cemented carbide or cermet. Examples of such cutting tools and cutting inserts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,812, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,689, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,235, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,164, U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,480, US2010/155144 and US2010/143059.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel drill cutting insert having a single resilience slit in the coupling portion thereof, for resilient self-clamping into a compatible tool shank holder.